Red Roses
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Phoenix and Miles have been married thirty years and have a tradition dating back decades. Slice of life with elderly!NaruMitsu. Written for interstelarnova for AO3's Ace Attorney Holiday Exchange 2016.


_A/N: I do not own Trucy Wright, Apollo Justice, Klavier Gavin, Phoenix Wright or Miles Edgeworth; they belong to CAPCOM. The plot, however, is mine as are incidental characters mentioned._  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A slice of life story in which Miles & Phoenix have been married for thirty years and have a tradition stretching back decades. Mention of married Klapollo

For interstellarnova.

Hope you enjoy the fluff! Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! ^_^ Poem: Hear Red, Red Rose by Robert Burns. 1794 (taken from:http (colon)(slash)(slash) .org(slash)works(slash) )

. ) *With "lass" changed to "lad". ^)^ *

Enjoy! ^)^

Rated K+, male/male relationships, Romance, Phoenix x Edgeworth  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _November 25th_  
 _Phoenix Wright x Miles Edgeworth Residence_  
 _Living Room_  
 _3 P.M._

Miles and Phoenix sat on the love seat in the living room, two steaming cups of hot tea resting on the coffee table in front of them. Phoenix was dressed casually in blue trousers and a crisp, white shirt and Miles in black trousers and a soft blue shirt, their legs covered by a thick grey woolen blanket that had been a Christmas gift four years ago from Apollo and Klavier.

They'd been cleaning out the attic earlier in the week and Phoenix leaned over some items that were piled carelessly in the middle of the coffee table, a soft smile gracing his lips as he ran his fingertips slowly over the parchment of a specifically wrapped package, now crinkled and faded with age.

 _Even my hair is looking more white these days._

Phoenix chuckled at the thought as he picked up the package, memories racing through him as he did so: the red rose bud that Miles had given him when they were ten; the red rose bud he'd given to him in college; the bouquet of red roses that he'd given him for their wedding anniversary every year since they'd married thirty years earlier.

He cherished them all and always saved one rose from the bouquet to add to his collection and took it out from time to time to look at and reveled in the sweet memories that washed over him.

"What have you there, Phoenix?" Miles asked his husband curiously, putting his teacup down on the saucer that lay on the coffee table, leaning over to peer at the faded parchment package that Phoenix held in his hand. He could dimly see the outline of what looked to be dried flowers through the thin skin and wondered what was inside.

Phoenix started a little and then smiled. "It's a package that I made up some years ago of the red roses that you've given me."

Miles chuckled, his dark grey eyes shining as he reached out and took Phoenix's hand in his, softly stroking the knuckles with his thumb.

"I'm rather surprised that you kept them," he remarked and Phoenix laughed as he squeezed Miles' hand back.

"Why wouldn't I?" His tone was playful, teasing, his eyes flickering back to the package in his hand. " _You_ gave them to _me_ , after all." He winked roguishly at him and Miles chortled as he leaned over, kissing him gently. "And these faded flowers hold some _very_ special memories."

Miles grinned as he lay his head against Phoenix's, closing his eyes and basking in his closeness as they sat there for some time in companionable silence. Phoenix also closed his eyes, breathing in his husband's scent deeply, marveling again at just _how_ lucky he was to have had this wonderful man for the past thirty years in his life.

 _How fortunate we've been,_ he thought, his cerulean blue eyes misting, wiping his eyes quickly with impatient fingers. _Truly, we're blessed to have each other, our daughter and grandchildren. Who could ask for more?_

Miles squeezed his hand as he leaned back, settling himself more comfortably in the love seat beside him. He hadn't missed Phoenix wiping his eyes and wondered what thoughts were going through his mind; form the serene expression on his face, he guessed that they _weren't_ unhappy memories.

"What are you thinking about?"

Phoenix smiled tenderly, returning the affectionate gesture before he slowly released it.

"I was thinking about how lucky we are to have had each other for all of these years." He leaned over, planting a soft kiss on Miles' temple and he could feel the smile spread over his husband's face as he did so, chuckling at the soft heat against his skin. "And also how lucky we are to have our wonderful daughter." His eyes misted affectionately. "I'm _very_ proud of her."

"As am I." Miles adjusted his glasses more comfortably on his nose. "Speaking of which, did you get her letter?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, I did. She and the children will be coming over later on this afternoon and her husband will follow later on since he has some things to finish up at the office before he takes his vacation time. I'm looking forward to their visit and Chris is always a source of amusement." He looked over at Miles and both men chuckled at the memory of the antics of Trucy's youngest son.

"He's a good boy most of the time," Miles remarked sagely, picking up his teacup and taking a sip, "although he seems to have a mischievous streak a mile wide." He glanced slyly at Phoenix from the corner of his eye as he placed the teacup back on the saucer, smirking. "I think he got _that_ from _you_."

Phoenix laughed heartily.

"She said the same thing to me more than once in the past." Phoenix winked roguishly at him. Miles shook his head but couldn't keep back the laughter that bubbled up from deep within and both men broke down and laughed until tears ran down their faces.

After some minutes of merriment, Phoenix took a deep breath as he continued, mirth still clear in his voice, "I remember her threatening to leave him here with us over the summer but redacted that when she discovered that there would be nothing more he would like to do than to spend time with his grandpapas!" Phoenix paused momentarily to wipe his eyes. "It was the best summer he ever had, if I remember correctly. Or so he kept saying."

Miles chuckled, squeezing Phoenix's hand in his own once again. "I remember. I also remember that Ms. Trucy was NOT pleased with us after that or for some time afterward." He laughed out loud. "It was one of the _best_ summers that _we_ ever had, as well!"

"It was indeed, I agree." Phoenix chuckled again, leaning over and nuzzling the side of Miles' head with his nose. "He's got more energy than most children his age but he'll be fine; he is studious to a fault and he's showing a definite interest in the law. I caught him rooting around in our law library the other day, looking at the books we had on criminal law. Perhaps within a few years, we'll be hearing about him in the docket as we, ourselves, once were all those years ago."

Miles nodded. "I look forward to it. He'll make a fine Prosecutor one day..."

"Or Defence Attorney." Phoenix's voice was impish, teasing and Miles couldn't help but chuckle.

"Or a Defence Attorney." His dark grey eyes caught Phoenix's cerulean blue ones, squeezing his hand once again and planting a soft kiss on his mouth which Phoenix warmly returned. "I expect that he will have great effect on the legal system and I can't wait to see if this will come to fruition."

"Nor I." Phoenix laid his head upon Miles' shoulder. "We could use someone like him in the courts: honest, studious, hardworking, ethical, forthright, driven by a clear sense of justice. He'd be perfect."

Miles rested his head against Phoenix's, sighing in contentment.

"Of course, time can have an effect on childhood wishes and desires, " he put in. "And it may be that he will choose another line of work all together."

"That's true." Phoenix's fingers tightened around his. "It's important to give him full freedom of choice, free of anyone else's dreams or plans for his future." Phoenix chuckled softly. "I _do_ hope that he will choose to go into law; like I said, he'd be _perfect_ for it."

Miles nodded once again and then changed the subject. They talked of old friends, memories of times past, current events, what the grandchildren were doing, graduations, weddings and the like. The sun had already set by the time that Trucy and the children arrived, with shouts of " _Grandpa Feenie!_ _Grandpa Miles!_ " from Trucy's two sons and daughter and with hugs, kisses and best wishes for all.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _November 26_ _th_ _  
Phoenix Wright & Miles Edgeworth Residence  
Living Room  
11 P.M._

Miles and Phoenix stood near the living room window, watching the snow falling in companionable silence, fingers entwined. The moonlight reflected in the clear glass was magical, the snowflakes seeming to sparkle like diamonds as they drifted gently to the ground. Trucy and the children had left six hours earlier, long before the snow had started falling, a rare occurrence in their end of the world and had called nearly two hours ago to let them know that they had all arrived safely home. Miles and Phoenix appreciated the consideration since they both had the tendency to worry but now they could relax and simply enjoy the sweet spectacle going on outside their window.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Phoenix nodded, squeezing Miles' hand tenderly in his own, his gold wedding ring glistening softly in the moonlight that streamed in through the frosted window, bathing the living room in a soft, low light.

"It is," he murmured, laying his head on his shoulder. "It's the perfect end to a wonderful holiday."

"It was lovely to see the grandchildren again."

"I agree. It's a shame that Apollo and Klavier couldn't make it down to see us. I would have loved to have seen the boys."

"Mmm." Phoenix lifted his head, nuzzling the side of Miles' head with his nose affectionately. "They _did_ , however, say that they will all be coming down for Christmas."

"Wonderful!" Miles' voice was pleased. "I'm glad that we'll be able to see them again. It has been far too long since their last visit and I'm anxious to catch up."

Phoenix smiled softly. "As am I."

They stood there for some time more until Miles nudged him and they turned away from the window. Phoenix had taken two steps forward when he felt Miles stop and he turned his head curiously to look at him, his eyes questioning.

Miles smiled as he brought his hand out from behind his back- _when did he do that?_ Phoenix couldn't help wondering-and he gasped in pleasure as he saw what he held: a single red rosebud.

Phoenix's eyes misted as he shakily reached out to take the flower that Miles held out to him, leaning forward and capturing his husband's lips in a sweet kiss, taking his free hand in his own as he did so.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Phoenix," Miles murmured once they had parted, reaching behind him to switch on the stereo beside where they stood. Phoenix recognized the tune beginning to play as "My Luv Is Like A Red, Red Rose."

"You remembered..." Phoenix's voice was soft, his eyes misting.

Miles smiled as he gently pulled him into his arms, his right hand resting on the small of Phoenix's back. He had some white streaks mixed in with the dark grey but, to Phoenix, he was still the most beautiful man in the world and he couldn't help but to feel, once again, that he was indeed blessed to have this wonderful man in his life.

"Of course I did; how could I forget?"

Miles began to slowly sway back and forth and Phoenix soon joined in, his arm wrapping around him, the hand he held the rosebud resting on Miles' back. They danced as the music continued to play and Phoenix could hear Miles' melodious voice singing along.

 _O my Luve's like a red, red rose,_  
 _That's newly sprung in June;_  
 _O my Luve's like the melodie,_  
 _That's sweetly played in tune._

 _As fair art thou, my bonie lad,_  
 _So deep in luve am I;_  
 _And I will luve thee still, my dear,_  
 _Till a' the seas gang dry._

Phoenix felt his eyes glimmer as joined in, his voice harmonizing with Miles' own and saw his tender smile. He looked at the man with whom he'd shared over forty years of his life and he couldn't help thinking, once again, of just how lucky he felt to have him. A sentiment that he well knew that Miles shared.

 _Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,_  
 _And the rocks melt wi' the sun;_  
 _And I will have thee still, my dear,_  
 _While the sands o'life shall run._

"I love you, Miles," he whispered tenderly, leaning forward and planting a sweet kiss on his lips that Miles warmly returned as they danced.

 _And fare-thee-weel, my only Luve!_  
 _And fare-thee-weel, a while!_

Miles stopped singing for a moment and, leaning forward, he kissed him once again, his eyelids fluttering shut for a moment before he opened them again after they had parted. "I love you, too, Phoenix; so very _very_ much!"

 _And I will come again, my Luve,_  
 _Tho' 'twere ten thousand mile!_

Phoenix grinned at his husband, the snow falling outside their window providing a sparkling background as they danced long into the night.

 **.:FIN:.**


End file.
